


One-Shots

by LittleMissBatty



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Genderbending, Multi, So stay tuned, The rating will go up if I add smut, occasionally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBatty/pseuds/LittleMissBatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all probably going to be Batjokes based, but I may write some others.<br/>Some may be fluffy while others may be a bit emotional, so stay tuned.<br/>Batman and Joker are not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Female!Batman x Joker
> 
> The song referenced in this story is called Bailando by Enrique Iglesias (the english version). It's not required, but to better understand the rhythm of the dancing I'd suggest looking it up and having a listen. 
> 
> Word Count: 5,241

_Charity Balls_

 

 

Oh how the Joker despised them. 

The sleazy, rich folk with their paid for smiles and designer, hand-stitched clothing. They all thought themselves superior then the other; a mere viscous yet sophisticated scrabble to the top of the food chain. 

The more well known your name was, the higher you rose. 

No one knew him at the moment, but they all had seen him at one point in their lives. It was amazing what a little latex, some neatly applied makeup (nothing like his usual tastes), some new, freshly dyed hair (begrudgingly and  _plain_  blond), and a well-tailored (sadly not purple) suit can do to a man. He slipped  _easily_ into their ranks, a little too easy for his tastes, but for now it would do. 

You see, awhile back he had discovered exactly who his  _Batsy_ would portray during the day. The Joker had been mindlessly flipping through a magazine, seeing exactly who was the dumbest of the rich flock and who would make the perfect next target when he stumbled upon her.  _Bryce Wayne._ She was quite the looker, but the look she was giving the paparazzi was nothing to be desired.

All scowl and glare was the look the billionaire was sporting at a group of vultures with flashing cameras. Skimming the story, he concluded that no, it had not been what her boyfriend said and their relationship wasn't going to fall apart at the seams (he's seen her track record, never dates a man for long anyway); she had merely been scowling at being found out by the greed of the media. Later pictures showed that dazzling yet fake (oh very very fake, he could tell these things) smiling face with a caption saying 'was she putting on a brave face?' and he rolled his eyes at that. 

But he stopped and looked at the first picture. Something about that look, why it reminded him of a certain flying rodent and he giggled at the thought.

Oh his Batsy, now she was perfect. His other twisted and freakish half. The Joker knew that she hated when he compared the two of them. But they were truly made from the same cloth; destined to play forever. Batwoman was all work and no play, but he always seemed to stretch her control just a  _little_ bit this way or maybe a  _little_ bit that way. Then she'd hit  **brutality** with nothing holding her back and the Joker  **loved it.**

Anyway, for the heck of it, he took a black sharpie and scribbled over that precious scowling face (I assume you understand where this is heading).

Pretty soon he was staring his beautiful dark princess  **straight in the face.**

First it had been shock. Because  **how could it have been this** ** _easy!?_**  All he had to do was doddle on a press picture and that was how he'd find his Bat? He almost wanted to pretend the picture wasn't real, that this wasn't happening, that his Bats was simply an immovable object with a mask and not a  _woman._ Anything but  _human._

Then it turned into soft giggles until he was, to put in simpler terms,  ** _laughing his ass off for 10 whole minutes_**. It was  _hysterical._ His rough and tough, crime fighting Bats was simply a sultry, billionaire bachelorette behind the mask?

It was too  ** _perfect,_**  and he knew he simply  _had_  to take advantage of this knowledge. One would think he would reveal her identity to the world, but no no no, that would be  **cheating.** And he absolutely  **loathed**  cheaters. Nope, he was going to put this to good use.

He now searched the sea of rich at the party, looking for a special little lamb out of the whole flock. He moved carefully past them, trying to not put attention on himself. No one seemed to notice him without the scars,  **good.** He walked towards the edge of the crowd, craning his neck this way and that. 

Then he spotted her and he couldn't help but grin. There she was, looking quite  _stunning_ in a black and grey dress with a black tulle shawl around her shoulders. Her hair was draped over to one shoulder and her shoes were black and grey as well. He snorted realizing her drawl color scheme was still present (except for the little bit of gold jewelry, like the necklace and earrings). 

As he approached, he took a quick moment to really  **look**. The dress was strapless and dipped only slightly in the front. The rest of it hugged her body around the waist and flowed towards the bottom. The Joker nearly purred; he was going to enjoy this  _immensely_  (especially if those goddamn legs kept showing).

She was by herself, leaning against the wall with a glass of champagne in hand. If no one looked close, the aggravated glances she gave were untraceable, but the Joker saw and he chuckled. It was odd seeing her alone without a crowd though; not that he was complaining, it simply made everything easier.

He slipped in next to her, not getting too close even if that was _all he wanted to do._ Bryce noticed automatically, but she didn't show it, only betraying her observation with a slight quirk of her eyebrow. She raised the champagne flute to her lips and tilted it slightly. The Joker never expected her to drink at night, did she fight intoxicated? He decided, after she lowered the glass, it was time to make a move. 

"Never used to seeing Miss Wayne alone at a party." 

She turned her head and raised her eyebrow at his casual comment. "Well I didn't come alone," she started with a smile and he felt himself gulp, "but my date seems to have found  _better_ entertainment for the night," ending her sentence by dropping the smile, she motioned with her occupied hand farther down the wall. Judging from the papers, he assumed the slicked-back, gingered hair sleaze ball with his arms wrapped around two beautiful women was her 'boyfriend'.

He made a face in sympathy (not that he had any). "That's a shame, sorry," he played a shy man looking for a dance with a pretty girl well. He made it seem like he was sorry for advancing because it was obvious that being dumped, well she wouldn't feel up to it. 

She waved a hand and shook her head. "Nonsense, no need to apologize. He'll be the one sorry come morning when his drunken face is plastered with two other women." she gave a little laugh at the end to show that she didn't care and that she was as shallow as everyone said she was. He gave a chuckle of his own, adding hesitance to the end for effect.

She took another sip of her champagne and turned her body fully towards him. "So anyway, how can I help you Mr..?" she trailed off realizing she didn't know his name, and for once wasn't faking it to aid her reputation.

"Napier, Jack Napier, just Jack will do Miss Wayne," he said while reaching out a hand to greet her. She smiled and took it, "If we're on a first name basis here Jack, please, call me Bryce." He took her hand and brought it to him, kissing her knuckles. Which was unexpected, she expected a hand shake, not to be treated like the queen of England. Her face flushed only a little at the treatment, and the Joker couldn't but give her a smirk in return. Bryce couldn't read this one, which was always interesting.

Truthfully, being this close to Bats and actually  _touching her_  without being hit was like a dream come true. He loved the attention the Bat gave him, but this kind from Bryce was equally as exciting. 

She was fixing him with a look and he realized that she had asked him a question before their playful chatting.

"Oh, uh, no I was just-" Bryce laughed while he shrugged helplessly with a sheepish smile. Good, she believed his act. He knew exactly what he wanted, but who he was portraying was only a nervous man.

"Did you come over here to ask me something Jack?" 

He gave her a puzzled look and she waited patiently.

"Perhaps... to dance?" she suggested, raising her eyebrow again.

"Oh! Right, that's what they do at these things," he muttered. She chuckled, "Haven't you been to a Charity Ball before?"

Crap, he forgot she had excellent hearing. She was after all a,  _heh,_ Bat.

"Actually uh, no. I'm only filling in for my employer," he said lamely. She nodded, "Ah, I see, well, care to join me?" she set her drink on a passing tray as a waiter went around, offering her hand to him.

The Joker for one second forgot how to  **breathe.** This couldn't be happening, Batwoman was asking him to dance. He thought surely it would have been so much harder to convince her. "Me?" he asked stupidly. She smiled in mild amusement, her nose scrunching up in a rather cute way. "Yes you Mr. Napier."

He committed that look to memory, knowing that that was his favorite. He smiled and nodded. She reached over and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the dance floor. Her grip was strong and sure, even without the suit. It made him giddy experiencing her strength outside of the mask. He followed her briskly to a clear spot on the floor.

"You do know how to dance correct?"

He smiled deviously, "Why yes of course." 

She offered him a small smile in return and they began. He clasped her hand gently with his own and placed his other hand on her hip, while she rested hers in the proper position on his shoulder. The music was slow and soft; it fit with the theme of ballroom dancing rather nicely. They started with the waltz, and he couldn't help but start chuckling. Bryce raised her eyebrow. Something was awfully familiar with this man.

"Say, do I actually know you and you were only being considerate of my forgetfulness?" she said with a sly, true bachelorette smile. 

"Why do you say that?" he asked smiling in return. 

"You remind me of someone..."

After that remark he couldn't help but to chuckle. It sounded dark and he smiled down at her. The shadows hit his face in a odd way, almost as if he...no..."Who ever could that be Bats?"

Bryce eyes widened briefly, but she played it off as if she was confused. "Wait, what? What did you just-"

"Don't play dumb princess, it doesn't suit you." He brought a hand up to her face and raised her chin.

She pulled her head away from his hand. It couldn't be him surely, it was just shadows playing tricks but..."Do you really not recognize my dear dark princess?" He tsked, "What a shame, and here I thought the dumb billionaire was a facade."

She was sure of it now. Without the scars, his smile was strange, he looked so  **different** , but Bryce knew.

"Joker"

"Took you long enough." He grinned wickedly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked quietly, trying to not draw attention to her obvious distress. How in all of god's name had he figured it out? There was literally  **zero** connection between her and her persona.

"Why to see YOU darling, why else do I set buildings on fire and, ah, hold people hostage. It's all.for.you," he punctuated the last words, his familiar speech patterns slipping in. She gave him a scowl and he only giggled.

"How did you-"

"Oh come Bryce, can I call you that? well I'm going to-, I'm not  **blind** , I would have figured it out  _eventually._ I know you best after all, Batsy."

She gave him a glare, not as hard as normal, but still enough to get the point across that she was extremely pissed. Here she had thought that maybe she could enjoy her evening for once. Turns out the decent man she thought he was was in reality her most indecent rival.

Bryce swatted his hand away from her chin, "You didn't answer my question, and stop calling me that."

"What? Batsy? Now you protest to it? Well really I thought-"

"Shh! Keep you voice down," she interrupted swiftly, "I don't want anyone hearing."

The Joker snorted at this remark and rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner. "Honestly darling, I stumbled upon your identity  _on accident_. You think these brainless snobs will figure it out? You give them too much credit."

"Doesn't matter, if even one of these people hear something that is remotely interesting then the press will look into it and the last thing I need is even  _more_ of the media on my back."

He shrugged a shoulder lazily, "Whatever you say dear."

In all of her life, Bryce had never felt so powerless. Her arch-enemy knew her identity, nothing good could come from that. She couldn't fight him, that would raise suspicions. Plus he could expose her if she threatened a fight.

"I can practically hear the gears grinding in your head, relax, take a load off and  _enjoy,_ " with the last word he spun her neatly in a circle and brought her back to him. She had almost forgot that she was  **dancing with the Joker.**

"What do you want, Jo- **Jack** ," she asked, hastily yet sarcastically replacing his name. All he did was laugh at her and she  **hated**  when he laughed. It was like nails on a chalk board, reminding her of all of her failures. Harvey's destruction, Rachel's death.

Everything she had done  **wrong.**

"Why sweetheart it's simple, I want to spend the evening with you."

She gave him a pointed look with a raised eyebrow, "And what if I say no to this?"

"Do you really want to know what happens if you say no?" She gave him a look and he sighed. 

"Honestly Bats, you don't really have a choice," he moved his hand from her waist to his suit pocket to show a small rectangular box, "I have this place rigged to blow and if I press this button, they'll start going off  _one.at.a.time._  Just enough time for me to get my ass out of here, I'm telling ya, the suspense will kill if the bombs don't." The Joker laughed at his joke.

He continued, "If you say yes, 'I'll spend the evening with you Joker' then you can save all these  ** _lovely_**  people with your secret identity in tack."

The glare his Bats was sending him was positively  _maddening._  All her attention was focused on him and him alone, it made him feel ecstatic.

She gave a huff, breaking the staring contest.

" _I already spend my evenings with you_ ," she hissed out, "every time you cause chaos in my city-," he snorted at her, but that was a debate for a later time (it wasn't her city, no), "I'm out there chasing and tracking you down, why don't you just  _leave now_ and we continue the dance later." 

"No no no, not with the mask. I want you just like this, all dolled up and  **perfect,** " he whispered the last word into her ear he was that close. Bryce tensed up, she knew there was nothing more she wanted to do then to shove him away and punch in the jaw, but here, as Bryce Wayne, she couldn't do anything that Batwoman would do.

She glanced over his shoulder and noticed that some people were whispering and staring, pointing at the two as if they were a zoo exhibit. She grabbed his occupied wrist, " _Fine,_ I'll play along. Now drop it," she ordered and he let go of the detonator; it dropped back into his pocket. Bryce hoped no one had noticed it. She kept her hold on his wrist and moved his hand to rest on her hip.

"But we'll play this by my rules." She brought her arms up to wrap around his neck. "Life is only fun  _without_  rules darling," but he could make some exceptions. He brought his other hand down around her waist as well. Now they were swaying to the music, back and forth, and she smiled, winking at a camera flash of a greedy journalist. She had to reassure the public that everything was fine and dandy. 

With her fake smile still in tack, she looked up at him, "I really want to snap your neck right now." He only chuckled and smiled back. "That's the spirit darling," and with that he moved the two of them closer.

Being this close to his Bats was intoxicating, his own brand of  _high,_ and to think, they were only dancing. But dances with his Bat,  _no matter what kind,_  were always spectacular.

The Joker chuckled and tried to move his hands a little lower. Bryce could feel her stomach churning, she was nauseous being this close.

"I need a drink," she muttered, pulling away from him in search of a waiter. He merely followed her like a dog, and Bryce had to suppress any shudders she felt.

When a waiter passed she reached out and grabbed a champagne flute, gulping all of its contents in one go. The Joker had a wicked gleam in his eye, and he laughed in amusement. She raised an eyebrow, "What?" she set the glass down at a table. 

"I didn't think you'd be one to, ah,  _drink on the job_  per say."

She only shook her head and fixed him with a grimace. "If this is what my night is going to be, I sure as hell will be drinking for once."

He came over and put an arm around her shoulder, squeezing it. "Aw, cheer up Bats, it's not that terrible." She only gave him a tired look. "Well think about it," he continued, "You don't have to chase me over rooftops because I'm right here."

"But you'll get away."

"But at least  _you would have tried_. Cut yourself some slack sweetheart, I have bombs around the building so use that as an excuse" 

His voice was oddly sweet and Bryce felt some color rise to her face at the unexpected show of affection. "Come on, let's go back to dancing," he whispered in her ear. His breath ghosted over her ear and tickled in a way. The arm over her shoulders and the warmth his breath gave were suddenly much to close to. She almost sighed in relief at the high pitched call of, "Bryce!" 

The Joker only raised his eyebrows in amusement at the new comer, and Bryce turned to greet the approaching blonde-haired woman. "Oh darling! It's so wonderful to see you! Why, I thought I was too late to come over and chat, I know you and your busy work schedule, always wanting to get up on time."

"Yes, so good to see you." Bryce said with a smile, so fake Joker's wondered how on  _earth_  this people didn't see through it. The new lady only seemed now to realize that there was someone else present. With a curious gaze, she turned to him. "Oh my, and who is this with you?"

"Mr. Jack Napier miss, it's a real pleasure to meet you," he said before Bryce could explain. The blonde smiled, and the two shook hands gently. "The pleasure is all mine Jack."

Bryce watched the exchange silently. "And you are?" Joker asked. The woman seemed almost insulted, but smiled once more. "I am Charlotte Evergreen, I'm sure you've heard of me."

Charlotte Evergreen was the sole heir of Hank Evergreen and his entire company. She wore her blonde hair up in a high styled bun, with a dazzling, silver dress that dipped low in the front to show off what she had (most likely fake.) Her teeth were perfectly white and outlined in red lipstick. The Joker honestly thought he wore the shade much better.

In all truth, he had no idea who this blonde bimbo was and he really didn't care. Bryce leaned in towards her, "He's only here for his employer so frankly, I'm surprised he knew me," the two laughed at this. Bryce fixed him with a smirk, she enjoyed making fun of him. If he protested she could say it was only  _for her reputation._ It partly was. Partly. 

The Joker briefly returned the smirk, then simply shrugged. "Yes, I do apologize Miss Evergreen" 

Charlotte waved a hand in dismissal, the other holding a glass of champagne. "It's quiet alright."

Her and Bryce chatted briefly, about the companies and their lives. The Joker wondered how she could do it, Bats was pulling off this billionaire thing so  **convincingly.** As soon as Charlotte left, Bryce grabbed another drink and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I really hate her," she muttered quietly. The Joker smiled with amusement.

"I'd have to agree with you, Miss  _Evergreen_ is a despicable person all the way from her fake blonde hair to her five inched heels," he agreed and Bryce snorted, laughing when champagne went up her nose.

The Joker stared wide eyed as she tried to control herself, the burning in her nose not fading. "This fucking stings damn it," but she was still chuckling. The Joker couldn't believe what he was seeing, he had never seen stiff-necked Bats  **laugh,** ** _ever_** **.** Not to anything, and certainly nothing  _he_  ever said. It was rather endearing to listen to.

"My my, Bryce-baby, are you drunk?" he asked in amusement. She made a noise and waved her hand.

"Nah, not yet at least." he gave her a doubtful look with a smile. She giggled at the look. "Honest! I'm not."

Bryce was finishing up on what seemed to be her fourth glass of champagne (the Joker really couldn't tell how much she had) when the music changed. Classical music had been playing at first, but now it switched to something much more up beat and  _was that Spanish he heard?_

She stopped drinking; her eyes widening and she smacked Joker on the arm to get his attention. "This is my song, let's dance!"

The Joker stared at her in bewilderment. Now she was  **enthusiastic**  to dance with him? Before Bryce had the chance, the Joker gulped down the rest of her drink. Not enough to get drunk, just enough to loosen up. The drink had a sweet, bubbly taste to it and it made him feel pleasantly warm. 

He felt a pair of strong hands tug on his arm. The Joker hastily set his drink down on a table as Bats pulled his towards the dance floor. Couples had stopped dancing and were looking around in confusion. This was a  _charity ball_  not a  ** _party_**. Bryce pulled him to the very center of the dance floor. More than a few pairs of eyes were on them. 

"Uh, sugar, what are you doing? I thought you  **didn't**  want to draw attention to yourself?" Bryce grabbed his hand and placed it on her side and then took his other hand in hers.

She laughed and raised an eyebrow, "Who, me? Nonsense! I mean really," she leaned forehead so that her mouth was close to his ear, "who cares what they think?"

The Joker felt his face flush and he grinned at his Bats when she pulled away in wicked amusement. All it took was some champagne and suddenly Batsy was the life of the party? He really  **did**  need to crash more of these things...

The main singing of the song began and Bryce was leading. It seemed she was trying to do the tango, but the Joker had absolutely no idea how to do the tango. Most couples cleared the floor for them.

"You do know how to dance, correct?"

"No, not one of my many ah,  _aspiring_  traits," he commented, noticing how the others moved as soon as she appeared. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a puzzled look.

"I thought you said you knew how to-"

"Yes, I know the  _waltz_ but not the tango, those are two very different dances darling." Bryce gave a snort and rolled her eyes.

"It's easy, I'll show you, basically just go with my moments," she said, guiding him around the dance floor. Bryce knew all sorts of dances, but she kept things moderately simple. "I'm going to bring my right leg forward and you follow it," she told him.

She lifted her leg and brought it between his legs, keeping it between his feet. 

_(Got me begging, got me hoping that the night don't stop)_

His eyes widened, but he listened to her instructions and leaned back, moving his right leg back. Bryce was flush against him and she only leaned closer. 

_(Rock that body 'cause we don't stop party)_

Then, as quickly as they had been together, she moved back. He moved with her, having literally no idea what to do.

"Don't look so nervous," Bryce said with a laugh, "just improvise, make it up as you go."

_Easy for her to say, she can do everything practically perfect,_ he thought bitterly as they changed directions. Though the Joker seemed to have the dance (whatever it was) down. He glided with her, pretty soon he took over in leading.

"I'm bringing my leg up ok? You better dip me."

"You're going to do what- Oh!" he exclaimed in surprise when she hooked her right leg around his waist. For once he listened and dipped her. She laughed and leaned her head back; Joker thought it was rather amusing her hair could touch the floor. Bryce brought her head up and bumped noses with the Joker. He gave her a grin when she blushed, her smile dropping.

"Hi princess," he said, pulling her up and continuing the dance.

_(Girl I like the way you move_

_Come and show me what to do)_

"I swear I thought you were going to kiss me," she said lowly in amusement, her smile sneaking its way back onto her face as she twisted and turned. Now her back was up against his chest. 

_(You can tell me that you want me_

_Girl you got nothing to lose)_

He chuckled and muttered lowly in her ear, "Oh  _please_  sweetheart, I wouldn't  **dare**."

_(I can't wait no more)_

That statement was a complete and utter lie, he just hadn't thought about doing so right then.

_(I can't wait no more)_

He held her close, clasping both hands and wrapping his arms around her smaller frame as they swayed. The Joker had to admit, he was enjoying himself so much more than he thought he would. Just to be playful, he nipped her neck lightly and she giggled. His eyes narrowed wickedly, and he smiled deviously. He tried to catch her eye, but her face was turned away from his own (blushing he might add). The Joker let go of her one hand and spun her around twice.

He brought her then towards him again, and placed his dominant right hand on the small of her back. She grinned at him in a devilish sort of way and swayed her hips, moving his hands to rest on them. He raised an eyebrow as she spun at least three times. 

"Never expected you to be the  _dancing type_ , Miss Wayne," he dipped her again and she stuck her leg up in the air. She leaned back and then up, bringing her free hand up to stroke his cheek where she knew the scars were hidden.

"I'm a socialite, Mr. Napier," she chuckled at his name, letting him hoist her back up into a regular position, "Which means I  _have_ to know how to dance, mostly just learn every dance." 

"Seems exhausting," he commented, swaying one way and moving her with him. Bryce then did that  **adorable**  little habit of hers where she scrunched her nose up and smiled. "It can be at times, but when you find the right partner-"

He spun her in one direction and she stopped, holding his hand and striking a pose, then spinning back to him.

"It's entertaining."

"Dare I say, are you having  ** _fun_** Batsy?"

She giggled, "Maybe," she said slyly, "So what if I am?"

He smiled, "Oh nothing, it's just rather amusing to see."

Bryce continued to dance with him and they both moved close. "Don't make me regret doing this but, I trust you. If I dance, then you won't blow the building up and I believe you."

They continued like this, dancing and improvising, throughout the whole song. By now, some couples had joined in, still giving the two plenty of space. Everyone was enjoying themselves, not nearly as much as the Joker and Bryce. The Joker once again spun Bryce until her back was flush up against his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her frame. "So tell Bryce-baby, what does contigo mean?"

She laughed and scrunched her nose again, he merely nibbled her ear when she wouldn't give him an intimidate answer.

"It means  _with you,_ " she explained.

"Come again?" 

Bryce spun out of the grip he had on her till they were facing each other again.

"I want to be  _with you,_ and live  _with you,_ and dance  _with you,_ " she sang softly along with the music. The Joker grinned at her.

"Why Bats, you sure know how to flatter a man," and she laughed.

"No  _silly_ , that's what it translates to."

"Ohhh," he said in understanding and she laughed again. It seemed as if the two had drank more, but really, the champagne was only  _just_  starting to affect Bryce and the Joker was merely  **enjoying**  himself and how  ** _fun_** his Batsy could be.

After awhile, the music ended and the couple stopped by striking a pose together. People around them (or who had been watching) clapped and a few whistled. The Joker grinned and bowed, Bryce following his gesture with a chuckle.

"Well that was fun."

Bryce nodded, "Yeah, it was actually." The music began again with something softer. Both of them moved back together in harmony.

"You do realize you won't be able to come out again like this, right?"

"Sorry what?"

"I'm  _Bryce Wayne_ , and I dumped my date  **for you**. Your face is going to be on every available newspaper and gossip magazine out there in Gotham."

He only smiled, "That's alright, I have  **sooo**  many more tricks up my sleeve pumpkin."

The Joker noticed a flash of a camera, someone must have let the vultures in finally.

"Let's give them something to **really** talk about."

He leaned in towards her and she met him half way, expecting what he would do. When their lips met, a billion lights must have flashed and even more voices raised in question.

_Neither one of them could hear it._

**Author's Note:**

> So this could of gone on longer, but I was satisfied with the length of it and decided to end with something fluffy. First kiss, awwww, how sweet is that? At first, I wasn't sure how to approach this story, but then I said eh, what the heck, let's throw in Bailando. Hope you enjoyed, reviews make me happy!!!!!


End file.
